fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Project: New Referencing System
Since there's been a lot of errors regarding references that I've encountered, I decided that a template is bound to be created to ease the referencing process. So, I would like to see what you think regarding adding a smart referencing template credited to the One Piece Wiki and edited to fit the Fire Brigade of Flames Wiki. If the majority's vote is yes, it will require every article on the Wiki to be edited to the new referencing system and I'd gladly do that myself but since i'm such a Togashi (always busy with video games >.> ) I'll need help. Are you up for it? Discussion Can you link me to an example of the template? :D :Yes. An example is here, here, here and the original source, here. ::Sounds good to me; I'll be able to help out too. :::Ok. That's a little over-complicated (from the first look, but I'm sure it really isn't), but we can try it out. ::::Trust me I've imported it on almost every Wiki I edit on and its much easier than the normal referencing system. :Chapter 1, pages 5 seems a lot simpler and straight to the point. ::Nope. That's not how references work! Read this, the old way or referencing and now look at Shinra Kusakabe page and check the new referencing system. Tell me which is simpler? :::Referencing is acknowledging the source which is exactly what i just did. If you want the easiest simplest way for a new user, then look no further with my example. :::Omojuze, who is an experienced wiki user even admitted your suggestion looks complicated, so how is a new wiki user expected to use it? ::::Its pretty easy don't worry, it'll all be in the manual of style and its much easier and shorter than the normal reference codes. To get that specific text format ya know :::::Just cause its easier for you, doesn't necessary mean the same for others. Im suggesting an easier solution, rather than your preferd one. ::::::This IS the easiest solution. If there is easier do tell me about it I'd love to read that. :Just testing the ref Sarutobii2 brang up on the Human Body Ignition Phenomenon, seems pretty simple for me atleast. ::^^^^^^ This is where you're wrong again. Just Chapter and page number are not enough. Did you read this? That's the intended format and the template gives that result precisely without much effort like the normal code. :::Thanks Shinra. The Manual of Style/Referencing can always be changed to suit what ever referencing the wiki wants. And the way of referencing i brought up is acceptable, otherwise it wouldn't be used by other wiki's. So with that said, both ways are acceptable. ::::NO! I told you just because it is used on other Wiki's doesn't qualify HERE! The new referencing system is much better, neater and more professional! End of discussion. :::::I dont care about the ref system but its a shame that we as users cant have have a fair discussion, when 1 person just ends the discussion to suit their liking. ::::::I agree somewhat with Lirik. ::::::For a new wiki with a brand of new users coming together, there have been too many/too frequent of disagreements with one another, which a little of is okay because everyone has their own oponion, but we've had to make forums solely on the fact of getting individuals points out, which at the moment, we need to be focusing on how to better our community and the wiki itself! :::::::I really need to switch accounts on my phone. GouenjiShuuya'123 here. : Grimmjay: NO! I told you just because it is used on other Wiki's doesn't qualify HERE! The new referencing system is much better, neater and more professional! End of discussion. :That is a very unfair argument. From the consensus track, Munchvtec mentioned "Narutopedia", and that is because he is used to working to such conditions and how he envisions the wiki to be run. There's literally nothing wrong with that. Adaptation is a natural instinct. Also, it's funny how you're saying that when you yourself admitted that you're basing your design off of the Bleach and One Piece wikis. :I, for one, am willing to try it out, at least for a little while, if it doesn't work; We go back to the old one, would everyone else (Shinra, Saru) be down with that? :@Lirik has a very good point, that's why we had the whole conversation yesterday, @Grim. If it continues like this, you'll scare editors away. Your unprofessionalism really shows in situations like these. :I'm just hoping Saru won't think of quitting it, if he will, I'm gonna go with him ;p : Lirik Ishtar: I dont care about the ref system but its a shame that we as users cant have have a fair discussion, when 1 person just ends the discussion to suit their liking. :I want to assure you (everyone) that you (everyone) matter here just as much as the next person, especially at such early development stages. There's always going to be bickering because that's just human nature. And if you feel like none of us are being heard, AT ALL, and there is no feel of a legit community here, I'd suggest just packing up stuff and leaving, as I'll be doing the same if it comes to that. I hope it won't end up to that.. I really do. ::I said I GET ideas from Bleach and OP Wiki's, but I'm NOT trying to make this Wiki Bleach or OP Wiki! If your ideas are based of Narutopedia then save it. Never even liked Narutopedia nor visited it at all! ::I'm not scaring new editors away nope, I'm trying to make their experience better and easier rather than make it difficult, which most of your suggestions pursue as far as I'm concerned. ::But hey guess what, I'm the Founder, I'm the law, this is Fire Brigade of Flames Wiki, and it will turn out they way I see it, not the community. Yeah I said it, no more nice Jay because I'm fed, and you guys really did a great job pissing me off on my birthday, thanks a lot for that. ::: Grimmjay: But hey guess what, '''I'm the Founder, I'm the law', this is Fire Brigade of Flames Wiki, and it will turn out they way I see it, not the community. Yeah I said it, no more nice Jay because I'm fed, and you guys really did a great job pissing me off on my birthday, thanks a lot for that.'' :::Well that's a very poor way of looking at it, and it shows that you don't know how the wikis even function. :::: Grimmjay: But hey guess what, I'm the Founder, I'm the law, this is Fire Brigade of Flames Wiki, and it will turn out they way I see it, not the community. Yeah I said it, no more nice Jay because I'm fed, and you guys really did a great job pissing me off on my birthday, thanks a lot for that. ::::Grimm... You're starting to sound really arrogant and not listening here.. You have to remember a wikia is alway run by a community and makes its decisions as a whole, that's just the way it works and how work gets done. With your way of thinking "it will turn out they way I see it, not the community.", well that's just totally selfish. More users will end up leaving if they don't think their input is appreciated nor valued, so I suggest you rethink your outlook on the wiki, because right now, as you can see, it's not effective. ::::: Grimmjay: I'm the Founder, I'm the law, this is Grimmjay of Flames Wiki, and it will turn out they way I see it, not the community. :::::Are you new to wiki or something? Wiki's are where everyone can edit and have a say in things. If you didnt want that, you should of made a personal website instead. ::::::No. I am pretty new to Wiki's yes but my one experience was a great success and no one can deny that! That whole Wiki was built from zero to where it is now by a single editor and that's ME (With help from a few editors). So if you wanna keep going on this Wiki, follow me or depart. I'm not saying I don't appreciate what you guys have done on here so far, namely Gou and Shinigami Kid, and Omo's a great contributor as well, but its just NOT my style working with professionals. I'm a rookie, I prefer working with other rookies and build a simple Wiki that does not have a TOO PROFESSIONAL community who forget to have FUN. : Grimmjay: But hey guess what, I'm the Founder, I'm the law, this is Fire Brigade of Flames Wiki, and it will turn out they way I see it, not the community. Yeah I said it, no more nice Jay because I'm fed, and you guys really did a great job pissing me off on my birthday, thanks a lot for that. :I'm sorry, but Wikia makes it clear that you don't own a wiki and that the community is fully in charge. If you don't want to listen to the community, then you shouldn't have created a wiki. :Comments like this: : I'm not scaring new editors away nope, I'm trying to make their experience better and easier rather than make it difficult, which most of your suggestions pursue as far as I'm concerned. :Are not very useful and they make editors more likely to assume that their suggestions will not be heard. Your word is not law and I advise you to stop this attitude to retain any members to this wiki. :Please read the Creation Policy. :Reading through this wiki, there is a lot of fallacies and poor decision making. Templates for referencing are unnecessary, this isn't a university course so you don't need excessive referencing: a simple reference to the chapter and page is suffice, readers can work out for themselves what the reference means. ::As Lirik said, you might as well have created a personal website... Because you're sure as hell running it like one. ::I really don't want to sound influential, but I think we should just all leave, at least for a while, and if Grim changes his mindset, he can contact us and we can come back, if we're still willing of course. ::@Grim: I'm not implying you begging us to stay or something, not at all. I just want you to see how hard will it be to manage a wiki all by yourself. And you did answer my question: "Do you plan on running this wiki alone?", and the answer, as I thought the minute I left the message, was "Yes". ::The guy above who left the message (Sajuuk) implied that we can contact the wiki community and that it could deal with all of this accordingly. I have no reason to think that it is worth it now, since the damage has already been done. :::No one is forcing you to stay. If you don't like how things are going here, make another Fire Brigade of Flames Wiki name it Fire Brigadepedia for all I care. I'm not changing my mind. ::::You started this discussion with "If the majority's vote is yes", but when the mojority is against your opion, you go with your idea still? I dont see the point in this discussion remaining open as you had no intention on letting the majority have any say from the start. ::::: Shinra Kusakabe: You started this discussion with "'If the majority's vote is yes'", but when the mojority is against your opion, you go with your idea still? I dont see the point in this discussion remaining open as you had no intention on letting the majority have any say from the start. :::::That, my friend, is what a façade is :) Hypocrisy at it's finest.